


The Shell of a Man Who Used To Be | Gift for Lady Destiel

by Crumbles_Of_Reality (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy Angst, Noot, angsty fluff, ladydestiel is so nice so here, throws gift at her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Crumbles_Of_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>boopity boop</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shell of a Man Who Used To Be | Gift for Lady Destiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoriartyDelighted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyDelighted/gifts).



> |Dedicated to LadyDestiel|

Dean smiled at the picture of him and Sam. A tear splattered on the picture frame, and Dean startled in surprise. _I’m crying? I’m…. crying._ He hadn’t seen Sam in a while… must be at the bunker…  
He felt anger course through his veins as the Mark began yet another of his insane cravings for death. He had nearly killed Cas…. he…. 

Dean’s thoughts blurred as he headed out, controlled by the Mark that left his veins black. Find a victim, kill, repeat. Find a victim, torture, kill, repeat. Find, kill, repeat. He was invincible. He had power. He was better than everyone. 

“Dean!” Castiel’s gruff voice called to the bloody, insane shell of a man. Dean looked at him, but his eyes were black. Castiel, startled, backed up a few steps.

“ _Dean?_ ” He asked, more hesitantly this time. The angel had to hold back a choke when Dean grinned. _This wasn’t Dean, no, no, no, this was the Mark of Caine, please, it had to be.._

Thoughts swirled in Dean’s mind, but one was clear, amongst the other scared quiet ones.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

He rushed toward Castiel, almost flinching when the angel prepared for attack, but instead wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a hungry, dominant kiss. Castiel was frozen in surprise, and made a cute squeaking noise in surprise. Dean smirked, then tangled his fingers through the angel’s hair. 

When he pushed the startled angel away, blood was streaked on his cheeks from Dean’s hands. 

“My pretty little weapon…” Dean cooed sweetly. Castiel flinched at the cruel name, tears leaking to his eyes. 

“Dean, come on, you can fight it! Dean…” He trailed off when Dean shoved him against a wall, knocking out his breath. 

“..please. I love you,” he coughed. Dean froze, shuddering. He looked at Cas with green doe-like eyes. 

“Cas? Cas! Are you alright? Who- did I-” Dean broke off, stuttering, and fell to his knees. Cas stepped forward, taking Dean’s arm and kissing it gently, then look at Dean.

“Dean. It’s ok. Would you like to try that again?” He said lightly, and pressed his lips to Dean’s tenderly. Dean couldn’t help but smile through the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thanks so much to LadyDestiel bc they are super nice and great at writing!


End file.
